


If, Then.

by ajlynn14



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, These boys are in love, my first fanfic be nice, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajlynn14/pseuds/ajlynn14
Summary: If Race was happy, then Spot was happy.A little story about two boys who can't live without each other.





	If, Then.

If Race was homemade pasta dinners with Mama, then Spot was meals once a day; heaping plates of everything bought over dark bar tops. 

If Race was fast kisses in public places, then Spot was timid hands held under restaurant tables. 

If Race was black, bitter coffee to wake him up, then Spot was green tea with milk to calm himself down. 

If Race was sharp suits and slicked back hair, then Spot was messy bangs and loose-fitting shirts and the same black skinny jeans. 

If Race was soft hands and lavender dish soap, then Spot was bloodied knuckles and lovingly fitted bandages. 

If Race was hazy cigar smoke and expensive fruity drinks, then Spot was straight whiskey and everything that would make his head spin. 

If Race was smooth talking and hidden meanings, then Spot was loud yelling and brusque declarations. 

If Race was a loving family and joyous reunions, then Spot was broken home and bad memories. 

If Race was movie dates and loud bars, then Spot was quiet museums and any place that would put that look in his boyfriend's eyes. 

If Race was lazy love and casual care, then Spot was cliche declarations and over the top celebrations. 

If Race was constant reassurance spoken to anxious mouths sealed tight, then Spot was sweet nothings whispered into tired ears after the lights had gone out. 

If Race was leaning on others for support, then Spot was heavy panic pooling out of dry eyes onto bathroom floors. 

If Race was stubbornness and words that cut like steel, then Spot was loud accusations and tearful shouts of doubt. 

If Race was unhappy, then Spot was there, never leaving his side. 

If Spot was anxious and terrified, then Race was always there, supporting him. 

If they were fighting, then nothing seemed right until the ‘I’m sorry’s finally felt like they meant something.

If Race was happy, then Spot was in love with him.

If Spot was happy, then Race was in love with him. 

If they were together, then they were happy. 

They were so fucking happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!
> 
> This is my first posted fanfic, so tell me how you liked it!
> 
> If anyone has any requests from any fandom, leave me a comment and I'll look at them!
> 
> Any response is really appreciated, thanks for reading this far.
> 
> -Ave


End file.
